Therapy Sessions
by not.unknown
Summary: What will happen when SecNav orders the entire Gibbs team including the director to go to a team building workshop? Will anything happen between Gibbs and Jenny at the mandatory physiatrist meetings? Jibbs and some Tiva and Mcabby
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so I'm not exactly sure what I am doing.**

**I love all Jibbs stories so I thought I would write one of my own**

"What do you think about the new director probie" Tony asked McGe

e in a mocking tone.

"I think that she is obviously very good at her job if she is the first female director of a federal agency Tony" McGee replied cautiously.

"Don't let Gibbs hear you" Abby told them.

"Hey Abs", Tony greeted her. "Why wouldn't Gibbs want us to talk about the new director Abby?

"He almost yelled at me earlier for asking if he knew her before she became director". She replied sounding hurt and confused at the same time.

"Well if he gets mad at his favorite, then they must have had a steamy past, she is a redhead after all. They must have had a bad break up to, or we would have heard about her being an ex-wife" DiNozzo mused.

"Who had a bad break up DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked giving tony the customary head slap "Did another girlfriend put you on the herpes website?"

"No boss, sorry boss" Tony quickly replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Gear up" Gibbs told them "got a body down at Quantico."

"On your six boss" was Tony's response.

* * *

The crime scene revealed what looked like a cross between a pirate and a gypsy. There was a veil over her face and her attire consisted of a red bandana over her hair, a white shirt with the sleeves on her shoulders, a brown belt cinching the shirt and a colorful full skirt. The kicker was that there was a cutlass at her waist she was wearing boots that were crusty with sea salt. She was hanging from a tree like a pirate would hang from the gallows. There was a sign above her head that said Dead Men Tell No Tales.

"That sayings from pirate and the Caribbean" Tony immediately informed the group.

"That's great DiNozzo but does that tell us anything about why she was killed?" Gibbs remarked. "What do you got for me Duck" he said as he turned his attention to the Scottish doctor.

"Not much Jethro, I can't give you a cause of death but I can tell you that she was killed at approximately 2 this morning. Also that she was not killed here she was moved here after she was killed. I will know more once we get her back"

"Thanks Duck"

"Oh, and Jethro I was wondering if you got a chance to talk to our lovely director this morning she was looking for you".

Gibbs turned and glanced over at Ducky, a look of confusion passing over his expression; he then turned and glared at DiNozzo. "Get back to work" he growled at them. "She say why Ducky?" he inquired.

"Someone's in trouble" Tony whispered to McGee. Another glare from Gibbs silenced him.

* * *

Director Sheppard sat in her office thinking about what had transpired earlier that morning down in Abby's lab.

Abby had been looking through some evidence and listening to music when she had come in.

"Hey Abs," she greeted as she stepped out of the elevator.

Abby turned and looked at her; she glared slightly, her displeasure obvious. "What can I do for you Madame Director?" Abby asked her voice dripping with venom.

"Abby you can't really still be mad at me?"

"Yes I can, you didn't tell me that you were becoming Director! You don't think that it warranted a little warning or at least a phone call, I am your sister after all"

Abby and Jenny had grown up together, but when their father had "killed" himself, Abby had been put into the foster system. Jenny was seventeen at the time so she had lived with the Sucito's for only a year before she went to college and then onto NCIS. Abby had been twelve, so she had become closer with the Scuito's then Jenny had been, she also had decided to take their last name. Which is why most people never would have guessed that they were sisters, that and the other obvious differences one being Jenny's hair was flaming red and Abby's was black. Although it would also seem that Abby also had tattoos and was wilder than Jenny that wasn't completely accurate. When Jenny had turned eighteen she decided that she wanted to get a tattoo on her shoulder she went with Abby and they picked it out together. Later whenever Abby wanted to get a tattoo Jenny went with her also.

"Abby I just found out two days ago I hardly had time to process it before they told me to pack my bags and that I was moving to D.C."

"And you never told me that you had joined NCIS, or that you were working with Gibb's team" she reminded gently.

"How was I supposed to know that, it was the same person? You always called him Jethro." Abby defended.

"Can we at least pretend to get along in front of him; I don't want him suspecting anything"

"Fine", she replied.

Jenny sighed as she remembered exactly how much she had told Abby about the affair that she had in Paris. She looked down and tried to concentrate on her paperwork.

* * *

Two hours later she was interrupted when the door was flung open and Jethro walked in.

"Hello Jethro" she greeted him

"You wanted to see me Jen"

"Yes, I wanted to let you know that once you have finished this case, SecNav is sending, your team, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby to a team building session, it will last one week.

"Jen…" he groaned. But she cut him off.

"Jethro I know how much you hate going to these things but this is not a suggestion, SecNav is ordering you to go".

"Fine" he replied sulkily "why don't you have to go" he accused

"Because I'm your boss and…" Just then Jenny's phone rang "hang on Jethro it will just be a moment".

"Hello" Jenny answered "Yes, sir I just informed him…Yes sir…Yes…Wait what? What do you mean that I have to go…Yes I understand…Yes but…Fine goodbye"

Gibbs smile had been growing wider the entire time that she had been having the conversation with the SecNav. "Oh shut up Jethro, wipe the smirk off of your face you still have to go. I just will be joining you apparently" she said with a frown.

"Oh yeah and did I forget to mention that while you are there you have to have sessions with the physiatrist that is there to examine the working relationships that you have?" She asked grinning as she watched his face quickly fall into his signature glare.

Oh yeah she thought to herself this is going to be fun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me if this story is worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**So this is what I decided to add to the story thanks for the review and support**

**Spoliers from 3.04 Silver War**

**Disclaimer I don't own NCIS or any of its c****haracters **

**

* * *

**

The case Gibbs and his team were working on was almost finished. The whole team had toyed around with the idea of stretching out the case so that they wouldn't have to go to a team building seminar. But Jenny anticipated this move from Gibbs.

"Jethro, it doesn't matter how long you want to stretch out this case, come Monday morning you still have to go to team building" she had informed him.

Gibbs had just sighed and told everyone to get back to work.

The next morning Gibbs had a surprise waiting for him when he came in. Ziva David the Mossad officer, who had killed her half-brother Ari to protect Gibbs, was sitting in the empty desk that was in the bull pen. She walked up to Gibbs and told him that she was looking forward to working on his team. Gibbs hadn't answered he just ran up the stairs to MTAC. When he arrived he looked for Jenny. She was sitting in one of the seats with a coffee cup clutched in her hand. Gibbs went over and sat next to her.

"Something I can help you with this morning Special Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked looking up from her paperwork, and taking of her glass to look at him.

"Yeah, I've got a personnel issue, do you know anything about that" he inquired.

"I take it Ziva arrived a few days early… Right… Before we get into this I'm going to need a refill" she answered stalling.

Gibbs looks at her annoyed because he knows exactly what she is trying to do. He takes her coffee pops off the lid and pours some of his into hers.

"That was sweet, not necessary sanitary" she tells him still staling.

Gibbs interrupts her "What is she doing here Jen"

"If we are going to fight a global war on terror, we need to work closely with our allies"

She had a well thought out response to his question, obviously she had thought about what she was going to say Gibbs thought to himself.

"Well that sounds good, put her on somebody else's team"

"I want her with you Jethro"

"Mossad trained her to spy and kill, not to investigate crime scenes; send her to the CIA" he replied with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Just to be clear, this is not a request or a debate Agent Gibbs" She told him her voice changing to her director tone.

"Hmm anything else you want to change about my team while I am here" he demanded

Taking the fact that he dropped it as acceptance Jenny smiled and tried again "Look if anything you're lucky to have her, she's one of the finest agents I ever worked with in Europe"

"Why didn't you ask me first Jen" his voice taking on an angry tone.

"And what would you have said" she asked back in just as sharp a tone.

Gibbs looked at her like she was crazy

"Exactly, number eighteen it's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission"

"Oh that's real nice; using the rules I taught you against me" he said sarcastically "Nice touch"

"I learned from the best Jethro" she replied then added "I want Ziva to as well".

"Is this why we have to go to the team building seminar because we have a new member in our team"

"I would assume that is why SecNav is sending you" Jen replied happily at winning the argument.

"Wonderful" Gibbs muttered.

* * *

Back in the squad room Abby had come up to say good morning to everyone. When she saw Ziva she pulled McGee aside.

"What is she doing here" she inquired

"Apparently the new director assigned her to our team"

"Did she tell you first" Abby asked slightly angered at the possibility

"No, but Gibbs is up talking with the Director now" McGee replied not catching Abby's tone of voice.

They both looked up to see the director and Gibbs walking down the stairs.

"Speak of the devil" Abby whispered

"Ziva will be working with us as a liaison from Mossad" Gibbs informed the team. "We will also be going to a team building seminar from next Monday to the following Sunday, this includes you Abby, Ducky Palmer and the Director".

"Who is going to run the Agency if you are not here Director?" Tony asked

"DiNozzo there is an assistant director" Gibbs asked him smacking him on the back of the head.

Jenny smirked, as she remembered Gibbs head slapping all of the other Agents that they worked with, excluding her she had never been head slapped by Gibbs.

"Why do I have to go" Abby complained

"SecNav orders, I'm not exactly sure why I have to go either" Jen answered

"Are you going to go tell Ducky Jen?"

"Yeah I'm going to tell him now, remember everyone be here at 0700 Monday morning to leave for the seminar"

* * *

"Good morning Ducky" Jenny greeted as she walked into autopsy

"Good morning my dear, what brings you down here on such a fine morning?"

"Well I just came down to inform you and Mr. Palmer that you will be attending a team building seminar with us, next week from Monday to Sunday".

"My, my what short notice," ducky mussed

"I'm sorry about that Ducky I only just found out yesterday"

"Did you say with us? Are you attending as well" Ducky questioned

"Apparently I am"

"Well that should make for an interesting week" Ducky said as he watched Jenny leave "I wonder what Abby has to say about this?"

After visiting autopsy Jenny decided to go visit her sister Abby in her lab.

"Hey Abs" she greeted

"Good morning Director" Abby returned in a cold voice

Jenny sighed "Abby what is it going to take for you to forgive me?"

"I have work to do director so if you will excuse me" she turned to leave

"Abby please can we just talk about this" Jenny pleaded with her sister

"No" the usually bubbly goth informed her "I can't believe that you would keep a secret this big from me, you should have told me you were coming back, you also shouldn't have assigned someone to Gibb's team right after they lost Kate"

"Abby I know that you were close with Kate and Ziva coming here is not to replace her; she came here so that she can help you solve crimes"

"You should have talked to Gibbs first, he loved Kate he took her death hard and for you to just assign a new person to his team especially a women, you should have known that it would upset him"

Jenny sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time just today "Abby what is this really about"

"I trusted you to watch out for me and then all of a sudden you have joined NCIS and are in Paris. Now at first I was happy for you because you seemed really happy with Gibbs but then you came back. You didn't call me anymore just because you wanted to talk to me; you would call to wish me a happy birthday. You sent card and presents on holidays, but you weren't there. I missed you. And then all of a sudden you show up and tell me that you are the new Director of NCIS and are going to be living here. I hadn't seen you in two years and instead of calling me you show up and expect everything to be fine".

"Abby, you know that I never meant for that to happen. You should have told me that what I was doing was not enough I would have tried to come visit more. I'm really sorry Abby".

"Apology accepted, now why do I have to go to this seminar, aren't you at all worried that someone will figure out that we are sisters?" Abby inquired

"Look when the SecNav told me that I was to send Special Agent Gibbs and his team to a team building seminar he made it very clear that it was to be his whole team and that includes you Abby".

"Why do you have to go then?"

"I really have no idea Abby, I am no longer a part of Gibb's team and I am the head of a federal agency, I suspect it has something to do with Gibb's and my past".

"Oh" Abby answered a thought coming to her mind, if Gibbs and Jenny were going to have to go to see a physiatrist maybe that could help them work out their issues.

"Abby whatever you are thinking the answer is no"

Just then Gibbs walking in. "Hey Abby, Director" he said nodding at Jenny.

"Hey Gibbs"

"Jen what was Abby thinking about that you told her to stop thinking about?

"You don't want to know Jethro" she answered laughing slightly.

* * *

"Ducky" Abby called out in the autopsy room "Ducky where are you?"

"Right here my dear, did you need something?"

"What can you tell me about Gibb's and Jenny's past?" Abby asked

Ducky balked at the subject "well my dear that would be a question better suited to ask them" he answered uncomfortably

"Did he break up with her, like he does with all of his ex-wives?"

"Actually I believe it was her who left him, she wrote him a Dear John letter and left it in her coat on a plane".

"Oh that is so sad, was he upset".

"He seemed fine but he is Gibbs and I suspect that he was hurting a lot more than he let on, he married Stephanie shortly after that"

"So he just forgot about her" Abby asked hating Gibbs at that moment

"No my dear I believe that is why he got married in the first place to stop from thinking about her and that is also probably why his marriage failed"

"Oh" Abby responded

* * *

Back in the bullpen Tony had just finished his paperwork

"Yes I'm done" he called out as he signed the paperwork

"Was it an interesting case?" Ziva asked

"Yes it was about this half Gypsy pirate lady that we had found murdered. She was apparently in a play and the understudy was really jealous of her. So one night right before they left the theatre the understudies' boyfriend came and slipped a date rape drug into the women's drink. After she fell asleep he takes her outside and the girlfriend and they decide that they are going to kill her by hanging her like the man that is hung on the phantom of the opera so that it looks like a mistake. They messed up though and were almost caught with her while she was knocked out so they took her and went to the boyfriend's marine bass and hung her from a tree."

"Wow that sounds like a complicated case, did you get a confession?"

Tony laughed "have you ever seen Gibbs in interrogation, he can make people talk by just staring at them".

"Finished yet DiNozzo" Gibbs asked as he walked back into the bullpen.

"Yes boss"

"Well then what are you still doing here DiNozzo you need to pack for the team building camp" Gibbs told him

"Right boss" tony answered annoyed at having to go to a team building session.

"Goodnight Boss"

"Goodnight DiNozzo, Ziva are you also heading home soon"

"Yes I believe that I am, Goodnight Gibbs"

"Night Ziva"

Gibbs watched them leave and decided that it was time for him to leave as well but first he was going to make sure that Jenny was going home to get some rest to.

* * *

"Come on Jen you should be heading home now" Gibbs informed her.

"I suppose that you might be right just this once, I am pretty tired." She replied trying to stifle a yawn

"I'll walk you to your car" was Gibb's only response

She grabbed her coat and her briefcase and allowed herself to be escorted down to her car.

When they arrived at her car Jenny told him "Thank you Jethro I will see you on Monday have a good weekend"

"Bye Jen" was his reply

From the shadows Abby watched their goodbye wishing that her sister or Gibbs would just make a move already. She could tell they obviously cared about each other. "Maybe this team building seminar won't be that bad after all" she thought to herself "but I'm going to need some help".

* * *

**A/N I hope you all like it. Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter has the start of the therapy**

* * *

On Monday morning eight people met outside of a navy base. From the outside they were a strange looking group, a young goth woman talking to a geeky looking famous author, an Israeli woman who strongly resembled an assassin, a young assistant, who looked eager to please, a charming man who is a obvious womanizer, a older Scottish doctor, a marine with striking blue eyes and silver hair and a redhead with an air of authority surrounding her.

From the outside you would see the goth and the author laughing and talking, the author blushing when the goth teased him. You would notice the silver and redheaded people were standing closer together than most, you would see her steal his coffee and laugh when he glared at her in response. You would notice how the doctor watched them together with knowing eyes, smiling at them relaxing. You would see the womanizer trying to flirt with the assassin and you would see her threaten him and watch him take a step back. And then you would see the assistant oblivious to all the match making that was going on around him.

"Jethro we should get on the road" Jenny informed him.

"Yeah. How many cars do you want to take?" He asked back.

"Well there are 8 of us so we could take two or three cars it doesn't matter."

"We can take two, I'll drive one and Ziva can drive the other, unless you have learned how to drive Jen" he teased.

"Funny Jethro, if you mean not following the traffic laws as driving then no Ziva can drive."

He turned to the group "Ok everyone" he announced "we are driving two cars up. Ziva and I are going to be driving.

"I'm going to ride with you Jethro" Jenny told him "Ziva's driving scars me more than yours does".

"Me too" Abby piped up thinking of the match making she could do in the car.

"As will I" Ducky agreed.

"That means tony McGee and palmer you are with Ziva." Gibbs told them. He turned to Ziva "do you think that you can handle them."

"Yes "she replied with a smirk.

"Don't kill them" he reminded her only slightly joking. "Let's go them he told everyone."

NCIS

In Gibbs car they were discussing what they were going to be doing at the team building seminar. "Well SecNav told me that there will be a team there from the FBI and maybe one from the DEA there as well." Jenny told them

"Fornell?" Gibbs asked.

"Most likely".

"Where will we be staying?" Abby asked.

"There is a hotel there and we will be staying there for four nights and then we have survival training for the other three in the woods. Let me look at the itinerary that SecNav gave me." She told them "Ok we have 4 rooms in the hotel, we check in at 1400 and then we have until 1500 to get settled. Next we have to go meet the "counselors" and the physiatrists.

"We that sounds like a busy day" Ducky said.

"Yeah" Abby agreed.

"How will we be splitting up the rooms" the Scottish doctor asked.

"I believe that it is up to us" Jenny replied.

"Well personaly I think Ziva and I, Tony and McGee, Palmer and Ducky, and Jenny and Gibbs should room together" Abby told them an evil smirk on her face.

Jenny turned around and glared at her sister. "How about Gibbs and ducky, palmer and tony, McGee and Abby, and Ziva and I" Jenny countered causing Abby to blush.

"No match making Jen" Gibbs reprimanded her. "You too Abs."

"You're no fun" Jenny pouted.

"I think that Abby's suggestion is the most logical" Ducky told them.

"After all, you don't want any of your agents getting together, right Jethro?" Ducky asked

"Fine, are you okay with that Jen" He asked her

"Sure, whatever is good" She said with an ease that did not reflect how she felt on the inside.

Jenny grabbed her phone texted Abby.

Jenny: I hate you.

Abby: No you don't

Jenny: Yeah I do. You knew I didn't want to room with him; it's going to be awkward. I just got back and I am already sleeping with him.

Abby: Did I miss something?

Jenny: You know what I mean.

Abby: If you love him shouldn't this help you not hurt you?

Jenny: I left him, remember. I can't do that to him again. I'm sure he hates me for it.

Abby smirked happy that she didn't contest that fact that she loved him

Abby: Yeah that's why he said that he missed you.

Jenny: Abby, I want to ease into this, I can't just pick up where I left off I'm his boss now.

Abby: He was your boss then. I don't see the problem

Jenny: Just drop it Abby.

Abby: Fine but you know that secretly you're happy that he wants to room with you. And you are happy that you are going to be rooming with him.

Jenny: Abs…..

Abby: Yes Jenny.

Jenny: I really do hate you.

Abby: Just keep telling yourself that.

Jenny sighed and shut her phone.

NCIS

In Ziva's car they were discussing the Director and Gibb's past.

"I think that they were more than partners" Tony speculated "they seem to have lots of inside jokes, what do you think Probie"

"I think that most likely they were just really good friends and they had to trust each other completely and maybe, just maybe Tony that developed into something more"

"I think that we shouldn't be talking about this" Palmer told them sounding worried

"Lighten up Palmer it's not like they have any idea that we are talking about this" Tony replied.

"I agree with Palmer we should not be talking about this" Ziva said

"Why Ziva, you know that they won't find out?"

"Because Tony Jenny is my friend and I don't want to talk about her"

"Do you know something we don't Ziva?"

"Jenny and I talked a lot in Cairo and she mentioned leaving someone she loved, so I would rather you didn't mention any of this to her, because I am sure that she is having a hard enough time with Gibbs as it is."

"Okay" Tony replied startled by Ziva's answer

NCIS

When they finally reached the hotel, Tony, McGee, and Palmer stumbled out of the car.

"Ground, sweet ground" Tony yelled flinging himself out the door of the car

"Stop being so dramatic Tony" Ziva told him

"Yeah easy for you to say you were the one driving I was the one that had to try not to puke when you started going 90 miles an hour down a country road"

"Wimp"

"Glad to see they are still alive Ziva" Jenny told her laughing

"You look no worse for the ware yourself" Ziva told Jenny

"Thanks, after you're driving Gibbs driving is like an old ladies"

"Oh that's real nice Jen compare me to an old lady, what exactly does that make you?" He asked teasing her

"Careful, I rode with you didn't I?" Jenny asked him raising an eyebrow

"Whatever Jen"

NCIS

Ducky and Abby watched the exchange between the two of them. Abby grinning at the easygoing of her usually uptight sister when she was with Gibbs.

"They are meant to be together I have never seen Jenny so relaxed or Gibbs for that matter, why can't they see it?" Abby asked Ducky

"I'm not sure Abigail, they do seem to make each other happy" He replied

"Will you help me ducky, I'm going to get them together by the end of this weekend or my name is Abby"

"I think that we should just let them figure it out but I will try to help you a little" Ducky replied

"Thanks Duckman"

NCIS

"Ok everyone it is time to check in" Jenny announced about to go up to the concierge.

"I can do it Director" Abby told her.

"Thanks Abby" she replied.

"Ok" Jenny said a few minutes later after Abby had given her the keys.

"Abby you are with Ziva" she told them giving them their room keys.

"DiNozzo, you and McGee are rooming together" Gibbs told them as he handed them their room keys

"Ducky and Palmer you are the only two left here are your room keys" Jenny told them giving them theirs as well.

"Where are you going to be Jenny" Ziva asked confused

"She's with me Ziva" Gibbs told her, daring anyone in the group to comment

"Okay everyone meet back down here at 1500 to meet everyone else in camp" Jenny told everyone.

NCIS

"Hey, I'm going to grab our bags, what room are we staying in?" Gibbs asked Jenny

"You know that I can grab my own bags right Jethro" she asked annoyed at his presumption.

"Just trying to be nice Jen"

"Chauvinist" she muttered under her breath as she grabbed her bags

"Oh yeah Jen I forgot to mention, the elevator is broken" he said with a smirk

When they finally reached their room, Gibbs pulled out a room key and they walked in.

"No way, not happening" Jen said as she looked in the room. There was one bed in the room.

"You said you were fine with it Jen" he teased her.

"I didn't think it meant sleeping with you." He turned and smirked at her "You know what I meant Jethro."

"Do you want to go down and explain to everyone why exactly you have a problem with this Jen?"

"I was hoping you would Jethro" she told him sounding uncomfortable

"Then I would have to explain to my agents that we are switching rooms because, I had a relationship with an agent, who is now director. No Jen not going to happen" he told her forcefully. He turned and dropped the bags on the floor and added "You know that Abby probably knew this was going to happen right, so switching rooms would just prove whatever she was trying to prove."

"I sort of figured"

"She checked us in" realization dawning on her "she probably did this on purpose" Jenny exclaimed unhappily "I want revenge" Gibbs laughed, knowing that Jenny would find a way to get it.

_**Flashback to when Abby is checking in**_

"_Hello" she greeted the concierge_

"_Hello are you checking in?" he asked her_

"_Yes I am, we are under Jenny Shepard"_

"_Ok, that is four rooms all with double beds?"_

"_Actually no, one of them is supposed to be a queen bed" she told him pretending to sound confused_

"_Okay there must have been a slight mix-up; I will fix that right now"._

"_Okay so that is three doubles and one queen size correct?'_

"_Yes, thanks"_

_She turned back to the group grinning evilly to herself_

NCIS

When the group met in the lobby they were greeted by the "counselors" of the team building camp. They also saw Fornell, Sacks, Burly, Langer and four other agents there. There was also a team from the DEA.

"Ok everyone, first I want you all to take your weapons and put them in this bag, you will not need them here this is a secure area." The leader announced

"Yeah I'm sure it is" Gibbs whispered sarcastically to Jenny as he took his gun and put it in the bag.

"At least we all have backup guns and knives" Jenny replied "Rule 9 right"

"I wonder if Fornell's team or DEA have backup weapons with them" Gibbs scoffed.

"They don't have knives" Jenny whispered back

"Ok next we are going to go around in a circle and introduce ourselves, I will start my name is Monica"

"Didn't you have a girlfriend named Monica, Tony?" Ziva asked

"Yeah, I did" Tony whispered back

"She was married" McGee added

"That's right, I had forgotten, thanks McGee"

"Yeah thanks Probie"

"Let's start with NCIS since you all are so chatty" Monica told them.

"My name is Tony"

"Ziva"

"McGee"

"Gibbs"

"Shepard"

"Abby"

"Ducky"

"Palmer"

"Alright now let's hear from the FBI

"Fornell"

"Sacks"

"Langer"

"Burly"

"Balan"

"Thorn"

"Steward"

"Reed"

"The DEA"

"Sarah"

"Chris"

"Anna"

"Nick"

"Christy"

"John"

"William"

"Amanda"

"Okay now let's get together with one person from your group and do a trust exercise" Monica instructed.

"Tell the person one thing that they did not know about you"

Jenny and Abby were partners, Gibbs and Ducky, McGee and Palmer, and Tony and Ziva.

_**Jenny and Abby's conversation**_

"Abby, I know almost everything there is to know about you and you know most everything about me." Jenny exclaimed angrily "I also trust you so what is the point."

"So I'm sure there is something that I don't know about you."

"Fine. Umm, I have been engaged once and turned down one proposal."

"Really, well I knew you were engaged to that French guy, what was his name? Pierre or something, so who asked you that you turned down." Abby inquired

"Only one question Abs".

"It doesn't work that way, Jenny, this is about trusting someone so what does it speak to that you don't even trust your own sister?"

"Fine Abby it was Jethro, he asked me one night a month before I came back and I told him that it was too soon and that I wasn't ready. Are you happy Abby?"

"Are you? Were you ready to make that decision and then just leave?"

"I loved him, but for goodness sakes Abby I was 28 and he was 35, he is seven years older than I was and he had been married twice before that. I just wasn't ready to be in that kind of a commitment."

"Ahh well it is so cute that he asked you, ok umm, I put you and Gibbs in the room with the queen bed on purpose."

"I already knew that try again Abby" Jenny told her with a disapproving glance

"Uhh, well don't get mad but I like McGee."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Rule 12"

"Gibbs' rules, not mine Abs, I'm happy for you"

"Thanks Jenny"

_**Gibbs and Ducky's Conversation**_

"Jethro we know a lot about each other so let's ask each other questions instead of just telling something"

"Fair enough Ducky, do you want to go first?"

"No, no you can start"

"All right, If you could take one moment in your life and change it, what would it be?"

"I would change never being able to say goodbye to my father before he passed away. I had just left for medical school and he was sick and I was supposed to come back and visit him one weekend but I was studying instead and I talked on the phone with him and he said it was fine but I got the call two days later that he had passed away. So I would go home that weekend so I could say goodbye to my father."

"I'm sorry that you were not able to say goodbye to your father, Ducky."

"Thank you Jethro, now it is your turn." Ducky said with a small gleam in his eye "Do you love Jenny?"

"Duck" he growled "Don't bring up the past, I loved her a long time ago."

"I think that you are lying to me, Jethro why is it so hard for you to admit that you love her?"

"Because she doesn't love me. It's hard to love someone when you know that they haven't and won't love you."

"Sometimes love is taking a chance Jethro" Ducky wisely told him receiving a glare in return "You should tell her how you feel, it would be good for you two to get everything out in the open"

_**Palmer and McGee**_

"Ok McGee tell me something about yourself that I didn't already know"

"Ok, I loved turtles when I was a kid and for my eighth birthday my mother bought me one. I loved this turtle I took care of it and I fed it every day."

"That's cool, what happened to it" Palmer asked

"Well apparently turtles don't need food everyday and it sort of died of overeating"

"I'm sorry McGee" Palmer told him trying to hide a snicker

"What about you Palmer what is your secret" McGee asked him mad that Palmer found his story funny.

"What makes you think I have one McGee"

"Everyone has a secret Palmer"

"Fine, I had sex in autopsy"

"You did WHAT??" McGee asked stunned

Seeing McGee's shock Palmer quickly added "It wasn't with a dead person"

McGee relaxed considerably "Oh thank god; Palmer you scared me. It still is kind of gross though wasn't she freaked out by all of the dead bodies?" he inquired

Palmer seemed to think for a second wondering just how much to divulge to McGee, "You can't tell anyone but it was with Michelle"

"Lee? Well I kind of suspected; or at least Tony did" he amended shocked that Tony could have possibly been that observant. He then wondered what else he had been right about.

"Really, I thought we were being inconspicuous, how did he possibly see that." They both fell into silence as McGee wondered if Tony had been right about Gibbs and the Director, and Palmer wondering if anyone else had suspected him and Lee together.

_**Ziva and Tony**_

"Tell me your secret" Tony told Ziva smirking at the thought of her revealing her deepest darkest secret

"Since you are such an eager beater why don't you go first Tony" she suggested

"Beaver, Ziva eager beaver, and fine I will go first"

"Why would a beaver be eager Tony?" She inquired cursing American idioms

"I don't know Ziva" he sighed sometimes he wished that she knew her idioms but then again what would he tease her about if she did "do you want to hear my secret or not?"

"Of course Tony"

"Ok, well when I was five my mother died, so from age five to about seven I lived at home with nannies because my father did not have time to take care of a child. From seven to the time I entered college I lived at one boarding school or another. In the end I was kicked out of ten boarding schools. I did this to get my father's attention. Cliché I know but it never worked. I got a card and a present on my birthday, I spent Christmas with my father and my grandparents but I never was alone with my father. I can count the personal things that I know about my father on one hand." Tony was surprised at how easy it was to open up and tell this to Ziva even though he had just met her. He thought it might have been the genuine interest that he saw on her face when he was telling her his story. "You know that I have never told anyone that before" he told her.

She looked up glad that he had felt comfortable enough with her that he had been able to share such a personal story with her. "Thank you for telling me Tony I am sure that it was not easy for you."

"Well you are easy to talk to" he told her with a charming grin. "So what is your secret?" this time he asked as if he didn't really care so much about getting a secret out of her as he did about getting to know her.

"When I was growing up I was one of four children, there was me my little sister Tali, my half-brother Ari" at this comment she noticed his sharp intake of breath as she realized that she had killed her half-brother. "There was also my older half-sister Rena, Tali and I were the only ones that were related by blood. When Tali was sixteen she was killed in a suicide bombing, and Ari was obviously just killed. My father raised me to be a killer so that he wouldn't have to worry about me, I don't think that he thought that I would work for Mossad I think that he wanted me to have the skills but not use them. He is always proud of my older sister because she learned to be a 'lady' she doesn't fight, although if she had to she could. She is engaged to be married and if I was home and not working as a liaison officer, I would most likely be engaged as well."

Tony was shocked at all of the things that had happened to Ziva over the years, "Ziva I am so sorry" he told her sounding as sincere as he ever had before.

"Thank you Tony" she told him glad that he had understood her story and that she did not want pity but she did want him to know.

NCIS

Back in the big group Monica started talking again. "Alright everyone, I hope that you all got to learn something new about someone and that you fell as though that person was worth trusting with you secret. Next we will be pairing you up with the partner you will be going to therapy with. We will be pairing you up within your agency. There will be three types of sessions while you are here. One with just you and your partner, one with all of the Agents from your agency, and one with your partner, yourself and a group from the other agencies."The team looked at each other all with a sense of dread at what the next week would hold for them. "I will post the list on the wall which contains all of your groups" Monica continued "Dinner tonight is in the dining room and starts at seven. You will all have your first therapy session so you can figure out what you need to work on over the next week."

**Your partner groups are:**

Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Shepard

Abigal Scuito and Timothy McGee

Donald Mallard and Jimmy Palmer

Tobias Fornell and Stan Burly

Ronald Sacks and Amanda Thorn

Bret Langer and Natalie Reed

Lucy Balan and Lewis Reed

Sarah Johnson and Christopher Jones

Anna Nicola and Nick Wilson

Chrisy Miller and John Smith

William White and Amanda Stewart

**The outside agency partners are:**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Jennifer Shepard, Tobias Fornell, and Stan Burly

Abigal Scuito, Timothy McGee, Anna Nicola, and Nick Wilson

Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Ronald Sacks, and Amanda Thorn

Donald Mallard, Jimmy Palmer, William White, and Amanda Stewart

Bret Langer, Natalie Reed, Chrisy Miller, and John Smith

Lucy Balan, Lewis Reed, Sarah Johnson, and Christopher Jones

"This should be interesting" Tony whispered to Ziva "The Director and Gibbs will have to face their problems, I bet that they will be together by the second therapy session, they are also sleeping in the same room which will help"

"You should let the Director and Gibbs live their lives, if they get together that is between them" Abby whispered over to them "they do look cute together though" she added.

"They do Abby but I don't think that they would appreciate that we are talking about them" Ziva told them, but she too turned to see what the other two meant. They certainly look happy she thought to herself as she watched Gibbs and Jenny read over the list and laugh at DiNozzo being paired with Sacks, the FBI agent that had tried to put him away for murder.

"I guess not" Abby conceded "What are we supposed to do till dinner?"

"Anything you want Abs" Gibbs told her coming over and gracing her with one of his rare smiles.

"Do you want to go to the pool with me and Jenny Gibbs?" She asked giving him her puppy dog face.

"Abs I don't really go swimming" he told her remembering the last time he had gone swimming. It had been with Kelly and Shannon a week before he had deployed. Kelly had begged him just like Abby was, he had eventually given in just to see her smile and laugh while she was at the pool.

"Pretty please" Abby asked him with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Come on Jethro, live a little" Jenny told him "It could be fun"

"Fine I will meet you down there in fifteen minutes" he turned to Jenny "are you coming" he asked as he walked towards the newly fixed elevator. Jenny followed him up to their room to get changed for the pool.

NCIS

"When is the last time you have been swimming?" Jenny asked him "I haven't been in ages"

"The last time I went in a pool was about seven years; I have been in a couple of lakes by accident. I wouldn't be going now if I could say no to Abby" he told her remembering the times her had fallen in lakes and rivers in the past few years there were surprisingly a lot of times that he had done something that resulted in him becoming soaking wet.

"I couldn't say no to Abby either" she chuckled.

"You ready yet Jen" he asked dreading that she would take another hour to get her hair right, and then go jump in a pool.

"Yeah, I'm ready, let's go" she told him ignoring the surprised look on his face

* * *

**A/N Hopefully Jibbs and the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry that it took me so long to update. This is what happens when Volleyball starts. Anyway I hope you like it. A little Jibbs in this chapter, but nothing major. They start their therapy.**

* * *

They walked down to the pool together. Abby and the team were already down and in the pool waiting for them.

"Hey Gibbs, Jenny tony was just saying that we should play Marco-Polo would you play with us?" Abby asked giving Gibb's her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm just going to watch for right now maybe, I will join you later" Jenny told her

Abby turned to Gibbs "You have to play with us"

"I'm going to watch too Abs, later" he promised her

"Fine, but you have to get later" Abby warned him in a dangerous voice

"I will Abby" he answered trying to sound serious. Behind him Jenny was laughing, which caused him to have trouble keeping a straight. He turned and glared at her "what's so funny, you do realize that when I have to get in so do you" he told her smirking.

"No, I might not get in" she told him, walking over to the pool chairs

"Yeah, like Abby is going to let you get away with that" he told her taking a seat on the pool chair next to her. They were in a huge room with cathedral ceilings, which had painting on them. On one wall there were floor to ceiling stain glass windows.

The pool itself was paved with a blue marble that continued up the walls and onto the floor. It then turned into a white stone about a foot out from the pool. Jenny and Gibbs were sitting about five feet from the pool in pool chairs next to a table were the team had put their shoes and towels.

Jenny walked up to one of the chairs and had barely sat down when a young waiter rushed over to see if she wanted anything. She ordered a strawberry-banana smoothie; Gibbs just glared at the boy unhappy with the attention that he was paying Jenny.

Jenny sweetly smiled at him as she asked "Is something wrong Jethro?"

He grumbled and turned back to watch the team as they splashed around in the water. Tony had started out 'it' he was currently swimming around the pool with his eyes closed saying Marco every two seconds. He was trying to get Ziva but she was faster than him in the water and easily avoided him. Eventually he gave up on her and went after McGee. Tony was faster than McGee, "I got you" he yelled.

"Fine" he answered "Ok I will count to twenty, one, two, three, four…nineteen, twenty Marco.

"Polo" everyone answered.

McGee remained it for the next ten minutes before Abby let herself be caught because she wanted to be it

"My turn" she exclaimed happily

"Why would you want to be it?" Jenny asked her.

Everyone turned to look at Jenny and observed that she had put down her magazine, and smoothie and was watching Abby as she swam over and rested her arms and chin on the edge of the pool. "I love chasing people" she told Jenny "It's so much fun, are you going to get in yet?" Abby inquired

"I don't want to get in, I don't like swimming Abby" Jenny replied

Abby got out of the pool and walked over to Gibbs and whispered something in his ear. "Abby, she will kill me" he whispered loudly enough to be heard back to her. Abby pouted. "Fine" he answered.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked suspicious of Jethro agreeing to do something for her sister.

"Nothing" Abby answered as she bounced back over to the pool and jumped in.

Jenny relaxed when nothing happened after five minutes of Gibbs agreeing with Abby.

About a minute after she finally relaxed Gibbs came up behind her stood next to her.

"Something I can help you with, Jethro?" she asked not looking up from her magazine

"Yeah" he answered. He put his arms under her and picked her up bridal style and started to carry her over to the pool

"No, Jethro" she protested struggling in his grasp "I do not want to go in the pool"

In response he took her magazine from her and threw it onto her chair and continued walking.

"Put me down" she commanded biting his arm "I will hurt you if you don't put me down" she told him when he didn't listen

"Jenny, stop fighting it, you are going in whether you are willing or not" he informed her

"I can make you life a living hell" she reminded him angrily, this caused him to pause remembering all the pranks that she had pulled on him when she had been his partner. He had made her work one weekend and she had spent the entire time causing trouble. She had drunk half of his coffee and had put sugar in it; she had taken all of the stuff on his desk and had put it on a desk on the other side of the room. She had also locked his computer and phone so that he was not able to get into either of them. "It would be worth it" he told her after considering the options.

"Fine just put me down, I will get in" she told him scheming

He put her down on the floor but kept an eye on her because he had seen the glint in her eyes that told him that she was up to something. They were standing at the edge of the pool, so he was wary of what she was planning to do.

The team watched in fascination as Jenny tried to push Gibbs in succeeding; but because he was prepared for her, he pulled her in with him.

When she rose to the surface she smacked his arm "Not funny, you will pay for that" she told him

"As I recall you were the one that pushed me in" he informed her laughing as she shook her head deigning it.

"I wouldn't have pushed you in if you hadn't been about to throw me in" she replied

"Semantics" he replied smirking

"So you finally got a dictionary" she questioned contemptibly

He glared at her in response; she met his glare unfazed.

"That supposed to scare me Jethro?" she asked smirking

Abby laughed as Jenny spared with Gibbs matching each of his arguments with witty retorts

"Will you play with us Gibbs?" Abby asked him

"Only if Jenny plays as well" he said turning to Jenny smirking at the glare on her face "That supposed to scare me Jen?" he asked laughing as she kicked his leg in retaliation

"Fine" she conceded after looking at her sister's pleading face. She decided that she should try to get back on Abby's good side and this was a start.

"Yay, Ziva can you start out as it?"

"Sure" she closed her eyes and waited for everyone to swim away before she called "Marco"

"Polo" everyone returned

Ziva swam under the water and grabbed Tony's leg "Is the what I am supposed to do?" she asked

"No fair" Tony complained "She is a ninja"

"You wanted to play DiNozzo, it's your fault you didn't think Ziva would be good at this" Gibbs told him

"You're it Tony" Abby told him

"Fine" he grumbled.

They played for another half an hour, neither Jenny nor Gibbs were it because they were both able to out swim the team. Finally Jenny announced that they should probably get ready for dinner. Everyone reluctantly got out of the pool and went back up to their rooms so that they could shower and get ready.

"You can take the shower first" Gibbs told Jenny

"Thanks" she grabbed her shower bag, and went into the bathroom. She felt weird taking a shower knowing that Gibbs was in the room right outside. She tried to forget that he was out there are she relaxed under the hot water.

After she finished her shower she dried her hair and realized that she hadn't brought her cloths into the bathroom with her. She walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel that barely hit her thigh.

"Jethro, you can have the bathroom now" she told him ignoring his shocked expression as he took in the towel that she was wearing.

"Ok" he replied walking over to his suitcase grabbing his cloths and closing the bathroom door. He jumped in the shower and turned the water on icy cold. Trying not to think of Jenny just taking a shower where he was and also trying not to think of Jenny changing in the next room. He reminded himself that he was going to be seeing her like that for the next week so he should just get used to it.

In the room, Jenny was changing into her dress for dinner. It was a floor length black dress with spaghetti straps. It was low cut in the front just enough to not be overexposing and it flowed out at the bottom. She wore stilettos, and a simple diamond necklace and matching earrings. Her long red hair was curled and framed her face. She sat on the bed and waited for Jethro to be ready to go down to dinner.

When he came out he focused on making sure that his tie was straight trying to avoid looking at Jenny. She noticed what he was doing and walked over and stood in front of him and fixed his tie for him. She noticed his sharp intake of breath when her hands brushed against his chest as she finished fixing his tie.

"You ready to go" she asked with an innocent smirk

"Yeah lets go" he replied trying to get his breathing back under control

NCIS

Jenny and Gibbs were the first of the team to arrive in the dining room. They took their seats at the table and waited for the rest of the team to arrive. Abby and Ziva arrived next. Ziva was wearing a purple calf length dress that was a halter top. The purple color complimented her skin nicely. Abby was wearing a white dress that was strapless and had a black belt accenting her waist her hair was in its usual pigtails.

Abby rushed over to Jenny "You look so good Jenny" she gushed "So do you my silver haired fox" she added to Gibbs

"Thanks Abby, I love the white on you. Not your normal color but it looks pretty" Jenny replied with a smile.

Just then Tony, McGee, Palmer, and Ducky walked in and took their seats. "You all look wonderful" Ducky told them.

"Thanks" they replied

NCIS

After dinner was over Monica announced that everyone had their first therapy sessions. There were three therapists and one would be assigned to each team. NCIS's was Rachel Anderson. FBI had Daniel Sans. DEA had Michael Jones.

Jenny and Jethro had their meeting first with Rachel Anderson

"Hello, Jenifer, and Leroy, are those names fine to call you?"

"I prefer Jethro" Gibbs answered

"Jenny" she replied as well

"Ok sorry, Jenny and Jethro. Do you two know why you were partnered together for this?" she asked them

"Because we used to be partners" Jenny answer unsurely "I'm not really sure, I don't really need to be team building because I am not on a team" she continued

"What about you Jethro, why do you think that you are here?"

"Like Jen, said because we used to be partners"

"Now, one thing before we continue, you called her Jen, is there a specific reason for that?"

"When I first called her it, it bugged her so I kept calling her that" he answer smirking at Jenny, she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, well that is the first part of why you two are here. You both have a history together correct?"

"No" they both answered a little too quickly

"So you didn't work together before?" she asked sounding confused

"No we did, I just didn't understand the question" Jenny answered look at Jethro for help. Rachel made a note on her pad of paper. _They denied history, maybe something happened, or they broke a rule. Dating?_

"You worked in D.C. for a year and then in Paris for two, correct?"

"Yes" they replied

"Did you find that you had to trust each other more than you were comfortable with?" she asked trying to get a sense of their relationship, they were obviously close but there was something underlying it that was causing them to not be able to trust each other the way she assumed they used to.

"At first, but you get used to it pretty quick" Jenny answered but there was barely a hint of hurt in her voice "You have to be able to trust the other person completely or you can't work together"

"I notice that Jenny, you are doing more of the talking than Jethro, why?" she asked

"He is more of the silent type" Jenny answered laughing slightly

"I don't like therapists, no offence but I had to have one after I came back from Desert Storm, he didn't help" he answered

"Why did you have one when you came back?" Rachel asked, looking at Jethro. He looked back at her not answering a dark look clouding his features. When she realized that he was not going to tell her she turned and asked Jenny "Do you know why he had one?"

"Yes, I do" she answered simply her eyes flashed with sadness and hurt again and then were blank. Rachel looked at her waiting for her to elaborate, but wrote something on her notebook when she didn't. _Tragic event occurred, involving both of them? Just him. She didn't know, he didn't tell her_ she realized as she was writing, she remembered the hurt in Jenny's eyes when she talked about trust, it made sense.

"Ok, why did you guys split up as partners?" she tried. Jethro looked over at Jenny his eyes narrowing slightly.

"She was reassigned" he answered his eyes betraying him showing anger and heartache? He did not look at Jenny when he answered. There was an emotion that was clearly written across her face. Guilt. _Jenny feels guilty about being reassigned. If it was an order there would be no guilt it was a choice. She left him. Literally and figuratively?_

"Ok, we will look at those questions later, now I just want to ask you some questions to get to know you. Ok? First Jenny have you ever been married?"

"No, I have been engaged though" she answered not quite meeting Jethro's eyes, his expression remained neutral

"Jethro, have you been married?"

"Yes three times" he answered not willing to tell her about his first marriage "Divorced three as well" he added

"Why did you get divorced?" She asked him wondering how he had been married and divorced three times

"First wife, Ginger had an affair while I was Agent afloat. Second wife, Diane thought I was having an affair. Third wife, Stephanie thought I didn't pay enough attention to her and was married to my job not her" he answered in a neutral voice. Jenny laughed when he mentioned Diane though he was having an affair.

"What did you find funny about Jethro's story Jenny?" she asked curiously

"His second wife thought he was having an affair with me. I went to his house once to give him a case report and next thing you know his wife thinks that we are having an affair"

"That is so not funny Jenny she hit me with a seven iron after you left" he told her grateful that she hadn't mentioned his first wife and daughter.

"Wimp" Jenny goaded him

"Thanks for the sympathy Jen, it's all your fault anyway." He told her

"How could it possibly be my fault?" she asked irritated at the assumption

"If Diane had never seen you then, I could have just had a peaceful divorce and my head would have remained unbashed by a golf club"

"So now it's my fault that I was born a redhead, or is it my fault that you tend to only date redheads?" she asked him sarcastically.

The entire time they were bickering thoughts were racing though Rachel's head. _So he was not married when he went to Paris with Jenny. They look like they have fun teasing each other. He likes redheads. People thought he had an affair with Jenny. Did he? Almost positive they did. She left him when she got promoted, and eventually became his boss. Hmm that explains why my notes from SevNav say that they are having problems readjusting to working with each other. He knew about their affair? I will have to ask him._

"Is there a reason that you prefer redhead's Jethro?" Rachel asked him

"Ummmm….."

"I think it's because he likes to fight with people and redheads tend to be fiery and opinionated, so maybe you just like arguing with people so you date redheads" she remarked teasing him

"That is actually a good point Jenny" Rachel told her. Jenny looked at her is disbelief. "Jethro, do you like fighting with people?"

"I like arguing, not fighting" he surrendered looking at the serious face of the therapist and Jenny's teasing smile.

"I knew it" Jenny laughed, he glared at her.

NCIS

"Now I would like to meet with each of you separately" Rachel told them. "Jenny first please" Jethro got up and closed the door behind him and sat on the bench outside of the room. After the door had closed she asked "You have been working for NCIS for nine years now. Correct?"

She looked up at Jenny continuing when she saw her nod "You are also the first female and youngest Director of a federal Agency?" Again Jenny nodded not seeing the point.

"This doesn't leave much time for personal relationships. Does it?" she noted, she looked up when she heard Jenny's quiet sharp intake of breath. She continued knowing that she had hit a soft spot in her armor.

"You have a sister; it says here that she works at NCIS as well as the forensic scientist"

"Yes" Jenny answered

"She's also here this week?" Rachel asked. Jenny nodded. "When was the last time you had spoken to her before you came back as the Director?"

Jenny thought for a moment concluding that it had been at least two years before then on Abby's birthday. "It was a while before that" she answered sharply daring the therapist to ask any more questions.

Rachel noted Jenny's dangerous tone and dismissed it "why was that?"

"Because after my father committed suicide, my sister went to live in foster care. I then joined NCIS and was sent to Paris where I was undercover with Jethro. Then I left him because of my inability to get close to people. Next I worked my way up to becoming Director only talking to my sister on her birthday and Christmas, sending gifts with a phone call. I was then promoted to Director and I met back up with my sister and Jethro both of which who hated me for leaving them. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She hissed at Rachel

"That's fine will you please send in Jethro" she told her

"Gladly" Jenny muttered under her breath as she stalked over to the door. She threw it open. "Jethro it's your turn" she growled at him

"Somebody not play well with others Jen?" he asked her smirking when she glared at him

"It's your turn now Jethro" she returned with a half-smile.

He grimaced and walked into the room closing the door.

"Jethro please sit down" Rachel told him. He sat down "First I would like to hear about why you have had four wives" she questioned

"Since I told you I had three ex-wives that means that you have read my file, and know about my first wife and daughter" he stated "so either you want to know if I used my ex-wives to get over Shannon, or you want to know if I have told Jenny" he concluded

"Yes I suppose that I would like to know the answer to both of those" she answered surprised at his ability to realize exactly what she hadn't asked.

"My ex-wives would tell you that I never fully got over losing Shannon, and they would be correct it was hard losing her. They would also say that I used them to get over her. Now I'm not exactly sure if I did or not. I guess didn't love them as much as I loved Shannon. They were always mad when they found out that I hadn't told them about my first wife and daughter. I did not tell Jenny about my first wife, she found out when I was in a coma"

"Was she angry when she found out?" she asked gently

"Not at first, she was just worried. But after she was furious"

"Why was she so mad?"

"We had been close in Paris and I hadn't told her. I came close a couple of times but I just couldn't" he admitted remembering the two times he had almost told her.

"How long after Jenny left in Paris did you remarry?" she questioned

"It was a month" he sheepishly admitted

"You were trying to get over her?"

He didn't answer

"Can you go get Jenny and bring her back in" He walked out and told Jenny to come back in.

"Before, next time I want you to have dinner together, just the two of you. And I want you to discuss your families. That means Jenny your sister and your father." Jethro turned and looked at her surprised she had never mentioned a sister. "Jethro that means your first wife and daughter, you both are free to go. But please send Abby in" she told them.

As they walked out Jethro turned to Jenny "You have a sister", he asked in disbelief.

"Yes" she answered not wanting to get into to it just yet. "Abby, the therapist wants to see you" she informed her sister wary of what the therapist wanted to talk to her about.

"Ok" Abby said as she jumped up.

"Jenny, can I talk to you" Jethro asked "In private" he added head slapping Tony when he leaned in to hear better, they walked over to a bench and sat down.

"You have a sister" he stated

"Yes" she responded

"You didn't tell me"

"No, Jethro I didn't. You didn't tell me about your family" she countered

"I suppose we can talk about this at dinner" he said standing up and walking back over to where the team was. "I will see you all later" he told them. Jenny walked over and sat down.

"Was it a hard session, my dear" Ducky queried

"Yeah" she answered tiredly "He's mad because I didn't tell him about my sister"

"Ah, the therapist told him"

"Yes and now we have to have dinner tomorrow night just the two of us to discuss family" she continued

"Well, I'm sure the therapist is doing what she thinks is best"

"Yes I suppose she is" Jenny answered

NCIS

"Hello" Abby said as she walked in

"Hi, you must be Abby" she greeted "You're the Director's sister right?"

"Yes" she answered but then continued looking confused "But Jenny wouldn't have told you that"

"She didn't" the therapist told her "I saw it in her file"

"Oh, cause Jenny didn't want anyone to know especially not Gibbs"

"Why, not?" she asked dreading that fact that she had told him

"She hadn't told him and knew that he would be mad that she hadn't. She also didn't want people to know about our father. So she never told anyone about me" she answered her voice sad at the ending

"She probably wanted to protect you" the therapist assured the girl

"Yeah I guess" Abby said sounding unsure "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked brightly

"I wanted to know about Jenny and Gibbs' relationship"

"Oh" she answered looking down "Jenny didn't want me to talk about it. She didn't want anyone to know what happened"

"You can tell me" she assured the girl "I'm just trying to get to know them better and neither of them will tell me if they had a past relationship or not"

"They didn't want anyone to know" Abby told her "My sister sent me letters that told of her going-ons while she was in Paris"

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter will ahve letter's from Jenny to Abby telling her what is happening in Paris and with Gibbs. Please Review.**


	5. Letters

**A/N These are the first three letters that were sent back and forth from Jenny to Abby. Abby is showing them to the therapist. These are handwriten because Jenny, was not allowed to email or call people because it could be tracked so they resorted to writing to each other. In this Jenny is less structured because she is younger and has not dealt with as much as when she is older so there is a different voice for her. Just a heads up.**

_Dear Abby,_

_We just arrived in Paris less than an hour ago, Jethro wanted to sleep the entire plane ride but I kept waking him up so he could entertain me. He tried to scare me with his glare but it kinda lost its effect after the first week. His bark is worse than his bite. He really is a sweetheart deep deep down. I feel asleep about half-way through the plane ride which apparently he was grateful for. Or so he told me when he woke me up at the end of the flight. We were staying at a nice hotel but we were sharing a room. This outraged me at first you know me and decency then I learned that it was also a one bedroom room as well. As you might have guessed I have a slight crush on him which means that this week was going to test all of my will power. At least he isn't married anymore. Not that I am planning to do anything don't get me wrong I just am glad if anything does happen that it won't be considered cheating. Anyway we are going to go and see some of the sights we have until two days here not on assignment, so we are going to go sightseeing and maybe a little shopping. I'm sure that Jethro will be pleased to get to hold all of the bags that I get for me. That is all for now I will write more later._

_Apparently Jethro is not house broken yet, I will just have to fix that. He refused to go shopping with me. If it had been anyone else I would have made them but him….. well I like people who have a will of their own but he is just ridiculous. I had fun though we went sightseeing and had an excellent time. Now we are going out to dinner. I have decided that I am going to wear the white and blue strapless dress that you decided that I had to bring._

_When Jethro saw the dress his jaw dropped. It was funny; it is good to know that I can have some sort of effect on him since he seems to have so much control. God he is annoying sometimes. I have a feeling that he glared at everyone who even looked at me tonight, which was sort of a confidence booster in a way but it made me sad that no one stared at me. Hmmm I suppose I am vain. Well that's all for now. Take care Abby._

_Jenny_

* * *

Dear Jenny,

Your handwriting has not improved a bit; I still can't make out parts of it. Oh well, everything is fine here and I am having fun looking at colleges. I am glad that you and Jethro are having fun in Paris. Tell me everything since I don't have a boyfriend currently I will be living vicariously through you. Tell me more about this Jethro all I know is that he is your boss/partner and that is basically it. Is he older than you? Is he good looking? I need to know these things! Write as soon as you can. Or call. Hint, Hint Nudge, Nudge. Anyway lots of love from me and everyone here.

Abby

* * *

_Abby,_

_You know very well that I am not allowed to call you that's why we agreed that we were going to write all the time. Big news since last letter. I finally started with the undercover work. It is amazing boring at times. Right now I am sitting in a dusty, hot, attic waiting to make our next move. Jethro is currently sleeping so I thought that I would take the time to update you on everything that has been going on. Jethro finally agreed to take me shopping. I got you a present. Any guesses to what it might be? Anyway we spent the entire second day shopping and going to see the Luve. It was sort of tiring to be walking around on so little sleep. Not only was I still jetlagged, sleeping in the same bed as Jethro had its consequences. Apparently he knows about my sleep talking, which caused him to wonder aloud if I was going to be sleep talking that night. Which as you would know made me extremely self-conscious and unable to sleep fearing anything I would divulge in my sleep. When I woke up proving that fact that I was indeed not able to stay up all night, I was wrapped around Jethro, my arm across his chest, his legs tangled in mine and his mouth on my hair. Well isn't that lovely. I had to sneak out of bed in order for it not to be embarrassing the rest of the trip. This happened the second night as well, only this time I was actually lying on his chest. Embarrassing. Anyway you wanted to know more about him. He has stunning blue eyes, brown hair that is speckled with gray. He is taller than me but a good height when I am wearing my heels. He builds boats in his basement and had been married twice. I know that is not a good track record but he is sweet. Enough talk about my love interests what happened to your boyfriend Eric? What colleges are you looking at? Opps Jethro is waking up don't want him to see my letter bye._

_Jenny_

Jenny,

I dumped Eric three hours after you left. He was kissing a girl from our school behind the bleachers. So I came up and punched him and told him that it was over. Not great news. I really want to be a forensic specialist so I am thinking that I want to go to MIT. Jethro seems like a great guy. Did he ever wake up when you guys were sleeping together? Does he snore? You really should just make a move already because it sounds like there is a lot of sexual tension. Do you like him or just want to have sex with him? Make sure you are safe. God I sound like a mother. Nothing more on this end. Chao.

Abby

* * *

_Abby,_

_I am sorry about Eric but he seems like a jerk so I am glad that you punched him. Forensic specialist, interesting choice. MIT would be lucky to have you at their college. Well during our stake out we were talking, ok arguing about things like what we should be taking pictures of and what we should be documenting. He was criticizing my work and telling me that I needed to listen to him more because I was still the "Probie". Anyway so I told him that even if I was the Probie that he still had to work with me and treat me like his partner, and not some worthless airhead. And then he leaned down and kissed me on the lips hard pushing me back against the wall. His hands were in my hair and he only released me to grab a breath. Okay so I am assuming that you know what happened next, seeing as you are in high school. But well anyway we were preoccupied for the next couple of hours and the rest of the night. It was a relief not to have to stay awake for fear that the next morning I would be lying on top of him. When we woke up the next morning it was the end of our shift in the attic so we packed up and headed back to the hotel room. We almost didn't make it back; Jethro seemed to like the elevator a great deal. We were almost caught when an elderly couple got on the elevator at the fifth floor. Anyway we got back to the hotel room around five and didn't leave it till nine when our reservations at the restaurant were. I will spare you all of the graphic details but I really like him and I am glad that this is going somewhere._

_Jenny_

Jenny,

Be careful and remember he is your boss and you are under cover. It could hurt your career if you are discovered. Okay those are my words of caution. Oh my god I am so happy for you. Are you happy? I knew that this would happen. Did you guys go out to dinner? Have you talked about it? Are you guys still in the honeymoon phase? You know they say that there is a thin line between love and hate which is probably why you were arguing. By the way I love details so in your next letter you have to spill everything. Was it good? Well of course it was. Good luck.

All my love,

Abby

* * *

**A/N I am going to write more letters from when they are in Paris and other places I just wanted to get these out. Please Review.**

* * *

* * *


	6. More Letters

**A/N I hope that you like it. I think that I am going to have a few more letters before getting back to the story.**

* * *

Abby,

Breathe, who would have thought you could ramble in a letter. Of course I am happy and I have already thought about the consequences and decided that the pro's outweigh the con's. As you know today is my birthday and apparently someone told Jethro. I'm pretty sure that it was Ducky, but maybe he got an anonymous tip from a certain goth? Anyway when I woke up I was surprised to see that he was not there. I hadn't expected anything because I hadn't told him about my birthday and all. So when I saw a single rose laying on the bed with a note attached to it I was slightly confused the note attached to it read "Happy Birthday Jenny, Go back to sleep, I will be back when you wake up." I decided that I could use the sleep. When I woke up Jethro was there. He had breakfast from my favorite deli, and there were two boxes that we lying on the table. When I opened them one was tickets to see the Opera, which as you know I absolutely adore and the other was a necklace that had a simple heart pendent on a silver chain. I have to tell you he is good at picking out jewelry, must come from having all of those ex-wives. Anyway I have to go get ready for the Opera. Lots of Love.

Jenny

* * *

Jenny,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I am so glad that Jethro is so good at picking gifts out for you. You deserve the best and it seems like he is good for you. So what have you been up to when you are not going to Opera's? I'm sure that you can't tell me so I would be fine with you making up some lie that makes it sound like you are having a fun time there. By the way my present for you should be arriving there anytime. I know that you will love it. Does Jethro know that you have been keeping in contact with your sister? I'm guessing not. Anyways I think that you should tell him because I want to meet him when you come home. When will that be do you think? I want you to go with me to get my new tattoo. You know my ex Eric? Well apparently he is having problems with the law at the moment I wonder who could have possibly done that? Hmmmmm let me think who would have possibly held a grudge against him. Do you give up? Ok so I admit that I might have planted some evidence in his car but no one will ever be able to trace it back to me. I learned from the best. Have fun with Jethro. Next letter I want details!

Abby

* * *

Abby,

You know very well that I am here until my job is done. I'm sorry I wish I could be there too. Exactly what problems is Eric having with the law? If it is murder I will kill you myself. Just kidding I will just help you destroy crucial evidence. Anyway I unfortunately am not going to tell you any details of my love life. Sorry Abby. You will just have to continue fantasizing. But I will tell you the lies of how I am spending my days with just a little truth thrown in just to be sneaky. Yesterday we went shopping and Jethro almost shot a guy who was trying to feel me up. It was funny to watch the man face turn white as he saw Jethro coming after him. Don't worry he didn't kill him. Next we went out on a boat and held hands while we were eating lunch. We then decided that we were going to fall into the river and then get ourselves kicked off of the boat. Then soaking wet we decided to visit the Luve. It was amazing they loved how wet we were when we walked in. While we were there I decided that I was going to steal one of the paintings so don't be surprised if you get one in the mail anytime soon. Well that's all for now I have to go and feed the birds that are sitting outside. By the way I love the gift that you sent me.

Jenny

* * *

Jenny,

I don't believe that any of that is true not even for a second except for the part about you being felt up by random French men. Eric is just connected to about fifteen break-ins in the neighborhood he is being charged along with his partner who actually did all of the breaking in. I made sure that the real guy was caught as well so you don't have to worry. Do you feel this happy ever time that you put away a criminal. So yesterday was Amanda's birthday and we decided that we wanted to go and celebrate it at a bar. Bad idea. Amanda decided that now was a great time for her to use her fake id. She had three drinks and was completely drunk. It was funny until she started throwing up all over a man that was in the bar. We were kicked out and I had to drive Amanda home and explain to Mom, and Dad why she smelled like puke. If you had been there you would have just spun a clever tale and Mom and Dad would have believed you.

Abby

* * *

**A/N Please review. A few ideas of what to put next wouldn't be remiss either.**


	7. Letters 3

**A/N: One last set of letters after these and then back to the main story.**

* * *

"These are letters from a month or two after the first ones I think that these are some of the most important ones" Abby told the therapist

"I think that I will have to agree with you" she replied glancing over the letters "She seems much more light-hearted and less stressed in these letters" she observed

"Leaving Jethro, and chasing our father's killer did that to her, she was and still is consumed with it. But I think that Jethro is helping her. She has finally stopped looking for him and accepted that it is not her job, which I think has helped her a lot" Abby confided in her.

Abby,

I don't know what to do. I'm confused. I feel strange; I think I might love Jethro. God, I don't know. I… How do you know that you love someone? Is it something you feel? When is the right time to tell the person you love them especially if you are not sure if they love you in return? I know he finds me attractive but there is a difference between lust and love. I know that I care for him deeply but beyond that I am clueless. I think that he may be hiding something from me but I'm not sure what it is. Help me!

Jenny

* * *

Jenny,

When you love someone you just know. It's hard to explain. Just follow your heart. I know it's cliché but just try it. As for when to tell him (another cliché comment coming up) you will know when it is the perfect time. And don't worry about him loving you I'm sure no man can resist you. Try opening up to him before you expect him to tell you anything. Good luck.

Abby

* * *

Abs,

Apparently I have bad luck. Jethro took me to the Elfie Tower for dinner last night. It was a beautiful night, it was perfect we walked along the seine river and it was so peaceful. Until the call came in the one saying that we had to go do our jobs. Damn that phone. So we go to do our jobs and apparently Jethro decides that I can't duck from a bullet so he steps in front of me knowing full well that it is going to hit him. So I have to finish the fight and then get him back to our house and bandage him up because apparently we are not allowed to use hospitals. Now I am more confused than I was before because now I know that he obvious cares for me because he took a bullet for me. This is sort of a nerve wracking fact. He could have died trying to save me. I never wanted him to take that bullet what if he had died. I would rather it had been me. This is another thing that scares me. I would have done the same thing for him.

Jenny

* * *

Jenny,

I think you got your answer. If you don't know what I am talking about then you are dense. You don't just think about taking a bullet for just anyone. I urge you to talk to him. If not about your feelings than about something personal. I think that it is obvious how he cares about you which you should be grateful for. He answered your question. How is he? I'm sure he is a worse patient than you are. Just be patient with him if it scares you to just think about taking a bullet for someone think about how he must feel because he actually took the bullet. I know you didn't want him to but it is sweet all the same. Talk to him.

Abby

* * *

Abby,

It is sort of embarrassing to have to get advice from your little sister but since your advice is so good… I decided to talk to Jethro. I told about my bubbly and slightly eccentric little sister. He in turn told me about his ex-wives and mentioned a first wife before clamming up and refusing to talk to me anymore. I guess I sort of understand. I was a little reluctant to tell him about you. I'm not exactly sure why. It might be because I don't like telling people about myself, it seems to intimate. If I tell someone something about me then I feel closer to them something I have been trying to avoid. Falling for Jethro is easy keeping the right amount of distance is going to be hard. Thanks for listening Abs.

Jenny

* * *

Jenny,

For once just let yourself fall for a guy you obviously love him. Come on just let it happen. You need to relax and enjoy some of the finer things in life. Stop Working So HARD. You know that I love listening and helping people with their problems so it is no problem. But I would advise you to let yourself be happy for once in your life.

Abby

* * *

Abby,

God I feel so humiliated. I don't think that he meant it to be like that but that is the way that it came out. So I told him I loved him. And guess what he said. Anyone; Anyone; He said that will be the day. Like he is John Wayne. I guess he thought that I was kidding. But now I feel humiliated for sharing my feelings.

Jenny

* * *

Jenny,

He was probably just surprised that's all it doesn't sound like he would do that on purpose. Maybe you should give him a break. But that's your choice. When are you coming home I miss you! Mom and Dad miss you too. I think that you should visit as soon as you get home. You should also get a tattoo with me. I chose to go to MIT for school and I was thinking that I want to be a forensic specialist. Well anyways I have to go study. Fun right. Don't worry about Jethro not saying it back he was probably just not expecting it that's all.

Abby

"There is one last set of letters that I need to show you to help you understand. These are when Jenny leaves him. This is where she gains some of her hardness" Abby told the therapist.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review they make me smile :)**


	8. Having fun?

**A/N:** This is the last and probably the most important letter and I swear after it I will get back to the main story. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. Updates should be coming more regularly now.

* * *

Dear Abby,

Well I will be home for your birthday. I was offered a job in L.A. and I decided that I was going to take it which means that I will be home for the week before and after you birthday. Before you ask, no I am not going to be attempting a long distance relationship. I am going to go on with my life. I think that Jethro will to. What we had was just releasing tension, an affair. I left him a letter and will be seeing you soon.

All my love,

Jenny

"This is the last letter she sent to me; I did not see her on my birthday." Abby told the therapist "she left for L.A. immediately when she arrived home. I went to visit her one night. I doubt she remembers it because she was very drunk and very upset."

"Does she do that a lot?" the therapist inquired

"After she left Gibbs, I'm pretty sure she was drunk for the first week maybe even for a month. She doesn't deal well with loss" Abby replied sadly "It comes from losing our parents so young, she tried to be strong for me, but she didn't deal with their deaths. And while I know that Jethro did not die, she still lost someone that she loved and this time it was by her own choice. I think this probably made it harder on her."

Rachel nodded for Abby to continue "When did you join NCIS?"

"I joined two years after my sister got back from Paris. I met Jethro for the first time that day. I understood why my sister fell for him. He was charming and sweet. But there was a lingering sadness from something. At first I thought it was from his failed marriage with Stephanie but he didn't seem affected when anyone mentioned her"

"He wouldn't talk about the past especially not his time in Paris or the time he spent before his first ex-wife. I later knew why this was."

"So he didn't, tell you or Jenny about his first wife?" she questioned lightly

"No I don't think that he had ever told anyone" Abby told her

"But you found out?"

"Yes we found out when he was in a coma" came Abby's quick response.

"What happened to make Jenny return to D.C.?"

"Well, one of the reasons that she left Jethro in Paris was because she was or rather still is ambitious and coming back to D.C. although it would be hard would make her the director of NCIS and that is something that she had always wanted. I suppose this caused her to risk seeing Jethro again"

"Oh, well that is all for today. Thank you for everything Abby, you were very helpful."

"You're welcome. I just want my sister to be happy." Abby told her as she bounced out the door.

NCIS

A few hours later in Jenny and Jethro's room they were getting ready for bed. Jenny had just come out of the shower and was drying her hair.

"What do we have to do tomorrow Jethro" Jenny asked him

"It looks like the people that didn't have their partner therapy sessions tonight will finish them tomorrow morning and then we have an exercise, which is a scavenger hunt against the other agencies. Then later we have the big group meetings" he informed her

"That sounds like fun" she replied sarcasm dripping from her tone. "I don't even see why I have to be here. I no longer do field work" she complained

"Maybe that is why you are here, to brush up on your skills" he teased her

"Then, you're here to what, help me? If I am here to brush up so are you. I'm thinking that it was more of SecNavs idea of a punishment" she mused

"For who, you or me" he joked

"Funny, Jethro. We should probably get to bed" she decided finally

"If you insist Jen" he smirked. She just glared at him

"Do you want to sleep on the floor, Jethro?" she asked innocently

"Afraid you can't control yourself around me Director?" he teased back

"Not me I'm worried about. Goodnight Jethro" she told him turning off the light and getting in between the covers.

"Night Jenny" he replied slipping into bed beside her. It was a challenge for him to be that close to her and not reach other and pull her to him.

On the other side of the bed Jenny was having the same thoughts. She wanted to snuggle into his arms. He had always had a way of making her feel safe while she slept something that she had not felt in a while.

Twenty minutes later they were both asleep and they were both in each other's arms. Jethro had one arm slung over Jenny's waist pulling her to him and Jenny was clinging to his arm like a life line.

NCIS

The next morning Jenny woke up first sensing the light that was filtering through the curtains at the window. She glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was 5:30 in the morning. Time to get up for my morning run she thought to herself as she went to rise from the bed.

It was then that she noticed the arm and that was wrapped around her waist securing her in bed. "Damn it" she muttered under her breath she didn't remember taking someone home with her last night. She turned around and saw Jethro looking peaceful as he slept.

The memory of where she was came flooding back to her and she groaned as she remembered that today was an obstacle course. She looked over at Jethro and realized she had more pressing issues like how to get out from his grip without him waking up.

NCIS

Gibbs woke up when he heard the shower shut off. He looked over at the time and decided that he should probably get up soon so he would be able to get ready in time for breakfast with the team.

Jenny walked out of the bathroom and greeted him "Good morning, you should probably take a shower now, breakfast is in twenty minutes"

"Thanks" he muttered as he grabbed his cloths and headed to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later everyone met down in the dining room to eat.

"Good morning" Ducky greeted everyone as he and Palmer sat down at the table

"Good morning" Abby responded brightly "How was your night?" she asked

"Wonderful thank you for asking my dear"

"What are we doing today" Ziva asked

"Uhhh an obstacle course and then a group therapy session and then I believe we are doing a team building game" Jenny answered thinking back to what SecNav had told her.

"Fun" Gibbs muttered under his breath Jenny turned and glared at him even though she was thinking pretty much the same exact thing.

"Good morning everyone" Monica greeted the entire room "Today we are going to start with an obstacle course with your inter-agency groups. We will be starting in thirty minutes so please enjoy your breakfast and meet us outside." She told them in a sickly sweet tone

The team finished eating breakfast and walked outside into the sunshine. Monica greeted them and started leading the way to the obstacle course.

Jenny and Jethro walked together in silence whilst Abby chatted happily behind them about how excited she was. Ducky just stood by Abby nodding but silently observing Gibbs and Jennifer.

"Okay, this is the first obstacle course." They were in the woods having walked about ten minutes to get there. They were looking at a small clearing that had wooden blocks in the ground about four feet apart in rows that were alternating there were about six in each row. There were also three four feet long planks of wood that were sitting next to the blocks of wood. There were five rows of the wooden blocks.

"You are going to be working together in order to cross this river" Monica told them smiling at the other leader Brad.

"You are trapped in the jungle and are attempting to cross this lake. But the water is poisonous and you are attempting to cross it without falling into the water if someone falls in you have to start over" Brad explained.

"Yes. You also have to get everyone in your team across to finish the exercise" Monica continued. "You may start".

"How would you like to start, Jethro" Jenny asked him. The team turned to him"

"Judging by the length of the planks they won't go diagonally across the wooden blocks." He mused trying to think about what they needed to do to get across the planks.

"I wonder if we could put one of the planks across the blocks right here" Jenny said pointing to the blocks that they were starting at.

"And then put one of the boards on that going to the next row of blocks" Gibbs finished for her "Yes, then we can transfer" he started

"By putting the planks across the boards" Jenny finished for him

Gibbs looked at her and nodded. The team stood looking slightly in shock as they finished each other's sentences and came up with a workable solution to the problem in less than five minutes.

"That seems like it will work, Jennifer would you like to go first?" Ducky asked her

"Sure" Gibbs grabbed one of the planks and set it down on the closest two blocks whilst she grabbed the other one and put it on the first plank connecting it with the second row of blocks.

"Take this one with you" he told her handing her the last plank. She took it from him and walked on the boards and set the other one down connecting two new blocks.

"Tony, why don't you and McGee go down there and take the boards to the other blocks in the first row and spread out so that all of us can go at the same time" Gibbs directed them.

Next the entire team got on the blocks and spread out so they could continue with the obstacle course. They continued moving the blocks until they got to the end to the end of the first course.

Monica and Brad walked over to them; Monica was looking slightly put out "Good job that took you ten minutes, time to go to the next one." She informed them smirking slightly "This one will take you longer" she told them gleefully.

The next course took them five minutes to complete.

Monica lost all humor as she led them to the next course. "On this course you will not be able to talk to each other" she informed them.

This course was a bunch of what looked like tree houses in the trees each with a problem that had to be solved in each one. The bridges that connected the tree houses had missing ropes and they had to navigate around them. This was supposed to be done without talking at all.

The team got up on the first tree house there were six tree houses in the clearing. Each one required a different skill to get past it. The first one had two buckets. There was a piece of paper on the table explaining what they had to do in order to get past this one. _You have two buckets one holds exactly 5 gallons and the other 3 gallons. You have an unlimited supply of water and there are no measurements on the buckets. How can you measure 4 gallons of water? Once you have measured out 1 gallon of water put it in the bucket in the corner and you can move onto the next challenge._

Gibbs signed to Abby telling her that she should do this one. She filled the 3 gallon and then poured it into the 5 gallon bucket. She then filled the 3 gallon bucket and poured it in the 5 gallon bucket leaving 1 gallon in the 3 gallon bucket. She then emptied the 5 gallon bucket and poured the 1 gallon from the 3 gallon bucket into the 5 gallon bucket. She then filled up the 3 gallon bucket and poured it into the 5 gallon bucket which made a total of 4 gallons in the bucket. She poured it into bucket at the door and they continued on. Everyone giving Abby a high-five as they walked out. Gibbs signed 'Good work Abs' to her as they left.

The bridge outside was perfectly intact. Jenny started out on it only to realize that it had rot in the middle a little too late. She grabbed thin air as she started to fall, only to have Gibbs pull her to him before she could fall to the ground. She clutched his shirt as her breathing slowly evened out. She looked over at Abby only to notice the smirk that she had on her face as she watched them.

"Thanks" Jenny breathed as she untangled her hand from Gibbs' shirt. Blushing a little she jumped over the rotted section before going into the next tree house. Gibbs followed her with Tony giving Abby a suggestive smirk as they watched Gibbs and Jenny go into the next room.

This challenge was the same sort of thing only you had to tell who the murderer was in this one. _A man was found murdered on a Sunday morning. His wife called the police. When the police arrived they questioned the staff they all had alibis. The wife said she was asleep. The cook said she was making breakfast. The maid was getting the mail. The butler was cleaning out the closet. The police arrested one of these people. Who was it?_

Ducky instantly got up and grabbed the card with the maid on it and put it in the slot by the door. Gibbs realizing why followed Ducky out the door. Tony paused for a moment looking at Ziva confused as to why they had picked the maid. Ziva smirked at him and followed everyone out the door.

This time every other board on the bridge was missing. Gibbs went first balancing on the boards before jumping to the next one. He held onto the handrails that were there to help him. He turned and helped everyone across the bridge before going into the next room. This room had a fake body sitting at a table in the middle of it. The top was off the body. The instructions read _this is a game sort of like operation. There are 8 things wrong with this body. One for each of you. You need to find this problem and fix it with the tools provided. Good Luck._

Ducky went over to the body first. Palmer close behind him. They both looked over the body finding 7 things wrong with the body. They showed them to everyone, by gesturing to them. When everyone but Gibbs had gone everyone looked over the body one more time looking for the thing that was wrong with it. Ducky found it quickly after that. It was the color of the eyes, they did not match. One was blue and the other was green. They searched around them room and found the eye and put it in before continuing.

This time the bridge was perfectly intact but it didn't have the hand rails. This time Ziva went first before helping Ducky and Abby across. Then came McGee, Palmer, and Tony. Then Jenny and Gibbs, they were deep in a conversation. One that did not require words.

Gibbs was glaring at Jenny who was giving him a similar glare in return. He was telling her to be more careful, while she was telling him that she had been taking care of herself for a long time and didn't need anyone watching out for her. They continued to stare at each other until Ducky tapped Gibbs on the shoulder. Motioning for him to come over and read the challenge. _What English word retains the same pronunciation, even after you take away four of its five letters?_ Ducky thought for a minute before answer queue and writing it on a piece of paper and putting it in the slot by the door.

They walked out the door to see that the bridge was just a wire that had two handrails by it. They all walked carefully trying not to slip as they walked across the tight rope and to the next tree-house. This one contained a gun that had been taken apart. Ziva and Gibbs worked on putting it back together. Jenny watched as Gibbs work diligently on a small piece of the weapon. His muscles moving slightly when he put the pieces together. It was strange to watch him use such care to put together something so delicate. Once they were done they went to the next tree house.

This one had a list of movie quotes that you needed to answer before finishing. Tony and Jenny worked on these seeing how they both watched the most movies. Jenny smiled as she saw the quote "That will be the day", she remembered when Gibbs had said that to her.

They had just gone out to a romantic dinner for her birthday and they had been walking back to their hotel room when they had seen this bridge that was covered in locks. There was an inscription on the bridge that said that when people got engaged they would put a lock on the bridge and throw the key into the Seine River symbolizing that they would always be together. They had sat on this bridge and watched the sunset when Jenny had told Jethro that she loved him. To which he had replied "That will be the day".

When they finished the movie quotes they walked down the stairs and met up with the counselors.

"Congratulations, you completed all of the tasks that you were supposed to finish before lunch. You all can go back to your rooms. Lunch is at one in the dining room. Afterwards we will have more sessions with the therapist" Monica told them before going and talking to Brad about making the challenges harder.

They all walked back to the hotel and decided that they were going to play some cards before lunch.

* * *

**A/N: Again I'm sorry about the long wait. But I hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
